The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for use in handling stacks of sheet material.
During the operation of a printing press, it may be advantageous to provide buffer storage for sections of a newspaper or magazine. When needed, the sections of a newspaper or magazine are moved out of storage and collated with other sections of the newspaper or magazine. An apparatus for providing buffer storage for newspaper sections is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,735.
This patent discloses the loading of newspaper sections into containers. The containers are stored on an endless conveyor. When a container is to be unloaded, it is moved to an unloading area and rotated about a vertical axis. The newspapers are then removed from the bottom of the container. As the newspapers are removed from the bottom of the container, the newspapers are moved away from the container in a stream. After the container has been unloaded, it is returned to the conveyor.